


Titanfall: Project SYD

by PandaPenguinn



Category: Titanfall
Genre: F/M, Futuristic, Mechs, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Robots, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaPenguinn/pseuds/PandaPenguinn
Summary: Cleo Amilia is one of the best and loyal pilots the militia has to offer. She's cunning, keen, brave and ruthless, never afraid to engage in a battle with her equally fearless and calculating partner TH-8271. Now their brave and burning spirits will be put to the test when a mysterious group of cybernetic robotic soldiers named the SYD soldiers are released on the frontier and in the militia base.While Cleo is fighting the newborn battle and shouldering the countless secrets that she slowly discovers about the mysterious disappearance and death of her mother from Blisk and the Apex predators, she and the rest of the militia have to fight a threat that could change the course of the war on the frontier that won't be in their favor.





	1. Chapter 1

The planet Harmony was as peaceful as it could possibly be. The military base was booming with life, workers hurrying to their positions to get ready for the day as voices were heard yelling demands and instructions. Titans were getting their daily checks for malfunctions, internal damages, and system diagnostics. Cleo woke up from the sunlight hitting her eyes, shining on her face. She sat up on her bed and sighed heavily, knowing that she’ll be put to work as soon as she stepped out her room. She wished that she was a child again. As much of a troublemaker as she was, she enjoyed sleeping for hours with no repercussions. Waking up to food in the refrigerator and her mother and father playing with her and laughing together. Now if she slept so much as 2 minutes over her time to wake up, she’ll be put on cleaning all the pilot’s titans with the MRVNs. She swung her legs out of bed and sat on the edge for a few seconds before getting up and looking in the mirror looking at her tired face. She studied her tan colored skin and short thick curly hair she had just cut a few days ago. She sighed and grabbed a hair tie and put her hair into a tight sleek bun and went to go take a shower. 

After she finished getting ready, putting on her usual pilot clothing and her helmet hooked on her side of her pants, she walked out her room and was immediately greeted with Barker about to knock on her door with a surprised look. “Hey, morning kid!” Barker exclaimed happily putting a hand on Cleo’s shoulder as she saw him holding his usual moonshine, smelling it from his breath and winced at the smell. She gave a half smile at him. “Morning Barker.” She said seeing him take another gulp of his moonshine before speaking. 

“Hey, i came to tell you that Sarah wanted me to tell you that you got a mission to do today!” he said giving her a thin file folder with a sheet of paper. She opened it and saw a sheet of paper showing the Base and the area around it seeing the secret weapon supplies and trees and metal detectors. She gave the paper a skeptical look before Barker began explaining. 

“We’ve been getting reports of a ronin class titan roaming around and it looks like it headed towards the base. Sara wants you to go outside the base and look around to make sure everything is good.” 

Cleo sighed softly. “Okay, is it just me.? 

“Yep!” He said with a slurred voice, probably drunk by now. “Don't worry kid you’ll be fine! Just make sure to at least spend an hour or 2 out there to look around and report back anything you see that suspicious and when you give the clear that everything is fine, mission complete!” He said giving her a wobbly finger gun and goofy smirk. 

“Fine.” Cleo walked towards the titan hanger as Barker followed. 

“Is snowpile ready?” Cleo looked at Barker as he gulped down another bit of moonshine and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, earning an eye roll from her. 

“Yep, she’s ready to go! All systems green.” He said as they approached a pure white Ion class titan with its optic turned off. 

“Hey, Snowpile!” Cleo stood in front of the titan and waved, seeing the black optic flicker blue and turn on, and look down at Cleo. 

“Hello, pilot.” TH’s usual smooth female voice said loudly. “I have received a comm from commander Sarah Briggs telling us to investigate the outside of the military base.” 

Cleo nodded and waved her hand. “Yeah don't worry I know Barker let me know as soon as I woke up. So you ready?” She asked, always knowing TH would say yes. 

“Of course pilot. Ready for you to embark.” The cockpit opened as THEY lowered her hand to Cleo’s level so she could climb on. Cleo stepped on the hand and it raised her up in front of the cockpit as she turned around and sat down making adjustments and pressing buttons and flipping switches.” 

Baker looked up at her. “We’ll check up on you every thirty minutes kid, don't worry!” 

Cleo put a thumbs up and smiled and slipped her holo-pilot helmet on as the optics turned a glowing neon blue. The cockpit closed and the large doors near TH opened revealing more staff coming in and trees. TH stood up and walked through the door as it closed behind her. Cleo sighed softly and cracked her neck. “Okay let’s go look around.” 

“Understood,” TH said as she began walking a few feet away from the base. Cleo still heard the sound of machinery with the occasional sound of birds. She looked around and saw nothing but trees and birds flying around and chirping. 

“There’s literally nothing out here,” she said sighing in annoyance. 

After 30 minutes, Cleo was receiving a call from Barker and answered it. “Hey, Barker.” 

“Hey, kid!” Barker said, never ceasing to not sound drunk. “, Just checking up on you!” 

Cleo nodded. “Yeah I know I'm fine, been in TH for 30 minutes and it’s getting hot in here,” she said in a tired tone. “Nothing to report here. The more suspicious thing I can report right now is a squirrel getting an attacked by a bird.” She shrugged and smirked to herself as Barker laughed.  
“That’s good kid. Glad you don't have anything bad to report. Keep going you’re doing great! We’ll check back on you in another 30 minutes.” The call ended and Cleo sighed. She grew tired of being in this cockpit and decided to stretch her legs for a bit and get some fresh air. 

“Hey TH I’m gonna come out, no offense but it’s stuffy as hell in you.” The cockpit opened and Cleo jumped out at TH looked down at her. 

“Pilot, are you going to alright? It is safer in my cockpit.” 

“Don't worry I’ll be fine snowpile!” She said sitting down and leaning against a tree, taking off her helmet and taking a deep breath. Feeling the fresh air fill her lungs and peace flowing into her body and mind. Peaceful thoughts starting flowing into her body as she thought about her first meeting TH. She felt the ground beneath her shake and looked to her side and saw TH sitting next to her, trying to mimic her sitting position. Cleo smiled and leaned her head against the tree and sighed, closing her eyes. 

She never thought that she’d have such a fun titan to be around. Before Cleo didn't even know if she and TH would get along, now she wouldn't be alive without TH. She saved her so many times she lost count. She listened to the birds chirping and wind rustling the leaves of the trees. She felt peace finally enter into her and remove all the tension and frustration she shoulders with being a pilot, she still loved it though. She’s always loved the rush and duties of a pilot. TH shifted her optics side to side looking around scanning for hostiles. TH’s body lifted up slightly and the optic turned to Cleo. 

“Pilot, commander Sarah has instructed us to move further into the forest” 

Cleo stood up and put on her helmet and climbs back into TH’s cockpit and began making her way further into the forest. 

An hour passed and Cleo staring at the screen showing the forest and the tall strong trees with lush green leave and seeing small forest creatures scurry around. She thought about the base, hoping she can just come back and lay in her bed once more and not be bothered by anyone until she felt like it. She thought about the talk she had with her dad yesterday night. 

‘He still doesn't talk much anymore.’ she thought to herself, feeling the same aching sadness claw at her chest. He’s been quiet since her mom died. He loved her so much, and Cleo reminded him of her so much. Sometimes she thought it hurt him to look at her because all he could see was his loving wife that died for reasons they still don't know about. Whenever she called him now, the conversation had little words before it ended with her dad hanging up. Her mother was her rock that she always leaned on. Every Time she’d come back from work Cleo would spring up and greet her with a bright smile and her mother would shine one back. Her mother was as strong as she was brave, caring and stern and guiding. When she and her dad heard of her death, it broke her, but it broke her father worse. 

Every Time she’d call him and try to talk with him, he’d still have a stare that only showed dread and depression, but tried to show happiness at the same time. He was still hurting after all these years. It hurts him worse that he can barely see Cleo anymore. She promised him that she’d try and see him more on holidays, but she still feels like she doesn't try hard enough. She wanted him to meet all the friends she’s made and all the wonderful people she met since she became a pilot. She wanted to introduce him to her Titan, tell him about the accomplishments she’s made, all the people she’s helped and saved. She wanted to tell him all the good memories she’s made, how everyone in this place stood by her side. She wanted to see him laugh and talk to her comrades, maybe share a beer or two with Barker and get drunk together. But she can't, not now, she’s constantly piled with the work of a pilot. 

Jolting her out of her thoughts, TH suddenly collapsed on one knee as the screen once displaying the forest turned bright red and emergency alarms blared. Cleo’s heart thumped against her chest as she opened the cockpit and jumped out. 

“TH what’s wrong?” 

The blue optic looked at her small frame standing in front of it. 

“I am low battery. Due to this, I am unable to be mobile. To preserve life I will stay stationary to prevent myself from shutting down.” 

Cleo ran to the side of TH and opened a large bag and saw it was empty. 

“Dammit!” She practically yanked off her helmet, dropping it beside her. “I forgot to pack an extra battery. Shit, I thought the MRVNs would've put a new battery in you yesterday night.” She ran her hand down her face and sighed, pulling out her spitfire and loading it. 

“Send a comm to Barker, tell him we need to come back to base since you’re low on battery.” 

“Understood pilot.’ TH’s blue optic flickered for a moment before speaking “, Comm has been sent. Expected reply time is 4-5 minutes. I recommend you climb back into my cockpit to protect yourself from potential predators.”  
Cleo thought for a moment before sighing. “Yeah okay, I guess that would be better.” She put away her spitfire and picked up her helmet before looking around one last time, feeling the wind brush against her cheek. A loud beeping noise admitted from TH. 

“Comm reply received. Barker is delivering a battery to us. He says that we are not to come back to base until our mission is complete.” 

Cleo huffed. “Alright fine that’ll work too. I was hoping to come back a little early.” As she was about to climb back in the cockpit, she heard the sound of a flock of birds cawing and flying away from trees a few feet from the ones she was near. She looked back, seeing the trees ahead rustle violently, some even falling to the ground, shaking her feet. Her heart hammered against her chest as she saw a bright, glowing red light flashing from the distance. Emerging from the trees was a ronin, dashing towards them. 

“Fuck.” Cleo pulled out her anti-titan missile launcher and fired it at the ronin. The missile collided with it, staggering the ronin and stopping it for a few seconds before it returned back to dashing towards them. Cleo turned to TH. 

“Use your electric smoke!” 

Smoke admitted from the titan, covering a portion of the area. The ronin stopped and stood still, scanning for Cleo and TH. A missile collided with the ronin again, creating even more smoke. Cleo sat in a tree branch aiming at the titan. When it locked on she quickly shot the missile. Instead of colliding with the ronin like it once did, is phase shifted out of the site and reappeared behind the tree Cleo was sitting in. Before Cleo even realized, the tree was slowly falling down as the ronin stood above it holding its sword. Cleo cursed and jumped off the tree and landed hard on the ground. She quickly got up hearing the ronin’s footsteps behind her. She jumped up and dashed to the other direction away from TH, hoping the ronin will follow her instead of trying to hurt TH. 

‘She’s at a big disadvantage being immobile, especially against a ronin. It’s easier for me since I can actually move around.’ She huffed as she ran past the endless tall trees, hearing the ronin’s footsteps right behind her shaking the ground. The ronin knocked down any tree in its way. Cleo’s dried throat burned as she activated her jump kit and jumped to the side, seeing a large sword slam into the ground where she once was. She slid behind a large rock and peeked out, immediately shooting a missile. The ronin phase shifted once again and appeared in the air aiming its sword down above Cleo. She quickly slid and used her jump kit to double jump and slide away from the impact. The ground cracked and lifted underneath her as she let out a yelp, covering herself from the incoming debris. The landing to the ground knocked the air out of her, her vision turned black for a second and became blurry. Her mind fogged as her ears ringer. The muffled sound of the ronin’s footsteps grew closer and closer until she saw it towering over her, its red optic shining down on her. Memories flickered in her mind, her heart ached and tears started to weld up in her eyes. The ronin lifted its sword and Cleo closed her eyes, waiting for the moment everything would turn silent and black forever. 

But it never came. Instead, she heard another giant pair of footsteps a few feet from her and the booming sound of a minigun followed by a loud crash and circuits sizzling. Cleo opened her eyes and saw the ronin on the ground with its cockpit blown off, landing a few feet ahead of the mechanical corpse. Cleo turned her head and saw a giant blood red colored legion class titan surrounded by bullet shells holding its minigun that slowly stopped spinning. She studied the titan while standing up slowly, using a nearby rock for support. Her heart dropped when she saw the apex predators emblem that showed proudly on the colossal titan. Her mind clicked, knowing who was inside. 

Blisk 

The titan's voice echoed. “Hostile titan eliminated.” 

The titan’s cockpit opened and Blisk stood up with his arms folded staring at the titan. “Big pile of shit was easier to kill than I thought it would be.” He let out a scoff and jumped out of his titan making his way to Cleo. Cleo tried to crawl away, but her body still felt too heavy to move. 

“Well well,” Blisk looked over at her, spinning his knife. “, look what we got, a helpless militia pilot.” 

Cleo scowled at him. “What the fuck are you doing here..?” 

Blisk laughed. “I got a bounty on this thing, said they'd pay me 45k units to destroy this rogue titan. People pay big to get rid of something that scares them.” He looked at her and scoffed.

“Don't worry I won't hurt you girl, you can stop giving me that murderous look.” He looked at the titan. “If you were any random fuck I would have let that titan kill you and then killed it when it had an even bigger opening but unfortunately i have to protect you when I can.” 

She gave him a confused look. “‘Protect me’?” She scoffed. “That’s rich coming from a man who’d slaughter people all for money.” 

Blisk smirked and shrugged lightly as if she complimented him. “This isn't my war girl, I'm just here to collect payment, and live my life.” 

A small sigh escaped her lips as she looked down to avoid eye contact, feeling her anger and annoyance rise each second, and even though she didn't want to ever admit it out loud, she felt afraid being alone with Blisk in the woods with his giant titan still holding its minigun. And what did you mean about he has to protect her when he can? He’s the last person she’d ask to protect her. 

“What do you mean you have to protect me.” She looked at him, still holding her disgusted look. 

“You’ll know soon enough.” He put his knife up and looked at her slightly ripped and dirtied uniform from running for her life. He raised an eyebrow. “Where’s your titan?” 

She looked away slightly. “She ran out of battery and is immobile, I lured the titan away from her so it won't attack her I had a better chance of getting away from it than my Titan did.” 

Blisk scratched his beard. “Out of battery huh..?" He let out a loud breath through his nose and walked over to his titan. Cleo looked at him confused until she saw him reach in a large bag hanging from his titan’s side and pulled out a battery. He walked over to her and handed her the battery. She looked up at him shocked. 

“There, I'm feeling nice today, now scram and get back to your base before I decide my mood isn't good anymore.” Blisk walked over to his titan as Cleo stared at the battery in her hands. She looked up as Blisk was sitting in his open cockpit.

“Uh...Thanks!” She called out loudly. Blisk glanced at her and gave her a quick thumbs up before closing his cockpit. The titan put away its minigun and ripped off the ronin's arm, carrying it with it deep into the forest, the large footsteps stop ringing and slowly fading. 

Cleo ran back to TH and inserted the battery and climbed back into the cockpit. 

“you okay TH?” 

“System power 100%.” 

Cleo smiled and sighed in relief. “Send a comm to Barker and Sarah that were coming back to base, I have something to report” 

TH stood up and walked back to base holding her gun. “Are you alright pilot.?”

“Yeah, I'm fine bud.” She relaxed in the cockpit and sighed thinking of what Blisk said. Why did he say he needed to protect her? what did he mean when he said she’ll know soon enough? 

The thoughts stirred her mind, making her let out a sigh. Her head was still pulsing in pain from the titan chase. 

TH arrived at the base, already sitting in her designated titan hanger spot opening her cockpit. Cleo climbed out and handed on the platform, seeing Sarah and Barker waiting for her. 

“Aw kid, you okay? what happened?” Barker walked to her with a worried expression examining her for scrapes or bruises. Surprisingly she has none, her pure white uniform with rips and peppered with black dirt stains. 

“Don't worry I'm fine.”She gave him a reassuring smile. “, But you were right, a ronin class titan was making its way to the base. it attacked me and TH while she was out of battery and immobile.”

“Is the titan still around?’ Sarah asked. Cleo shook her head. 

“No, it was..it was defeated by Blisk.”

Both Barker and Sarah gave surprised looks. 

“Blisk!? what the hell was that son of a bitch doing around there.?” Barker said loudly, his voice full of hatred. 

“Apparently someone already put a bounty on the ronin.” 

Barker let out an annoyed groan. “Figures. That shit brick would do almost anything for money.” He looked up at her. “Wait...If TH ran out of battery, how did you come back?”

Cleo hesitated to tell him, knowing it would just put them in just as much shock and confusion as she was in. “Blisk gave me an extra battery. Don't worry I checked it, it's a legit titan battery.”

At that point, Barker's jaw hanged opened in shock. “Holy shit.” He scoffed. “Damn, I'm gonna need a bottle of moonshine after this report.”

Cleo shook her head before speaking again. “The titan was..off. I don’t know how to explain it but something about it wasn't normal.”

“That's a rogue titan for you. But we'll check it out. I'll send an investigation squad to salvage it and review everything.” Sarah said crossing her arms. “I'll tell them to keep an eye out for Blisk too. Thanks for the report pilot, I'll need a full detailed written one by tomorrow afternoon. That'll be all for today.“ Sarah bid them farewell and Barker looked at Cleo with a goofy smile. 

“A pilot's job is never finished, even when your commander says it is” 

Cleo rolled her eyes and softly elbowed Barker and turned to TH. “Well, I'll be going to start on that paperwork. I'll try to get to you when I can okay snowpile?”

TH looked at Cleo. “Understood pilot. Stay safe.”

She smiled. “I will bud,  
get some rest.” She walked away as TH began to get repaired by the MRVNs. 

__

When night fell, most of the base was quiet. Titans were sitting down and employees turned in for the night after finishing their paperwork. Cleo sat at her desk in her quiet, dark room with the only noise being the occasional whistle of the wind and the only light source was her lamp, illuminating it’s light on her 5 sheets of paper stacked neatly under her pen as she continued writing her report of happened. Her thoughts came like a wave crashing into the shore, remembering what Blisk had said made her wondering what he meant. Was he just trying to bother me..? 

Her chair rolled away as she stood up and opened her door, seeing the dark base with blue rays illuminating some parts from the full moon tonight. She put on her socks and softly shut her door, walking to the titan hanger, fixing her black shorts. The sound of her footsteps echoed softly throughout the base. Slipping through the doors to the hanger, and walked swiftly to TH, standing in front of her seeing the white moonlight shine on her repainted white chassis. 

Cleo looked around, checking for anyone she might spot. When she was in the clear, she looked up and whispered, “TH..” 

TH’s light flickered on and pinned down at Cleo. “Pilot, what are you doing awake..?” 

She gave TH a small smile. “I just needed someone to talk to tonight bud.” 

TH stared at her for a second before speaking “I sense that you are in minor distress. What is bothering you pilot.?” 

Cleo’s thoughts crashed into her once again. “I've been thinking about what Blisk said to me. What if he knows something about me that I don't even know myself? What if he has the information I need but can't get until I do what he says..?” Questions poured into her mind. 

“Pilot, I suggest you take a few deep breaths, your heartbeat is increasing.” TH watched Cleo’s heartbeat rate slowly decrease and spoke again. “I do not Blisk poses as a threat to you right now. Perhaps you can ask him more questions about what he might know.” Cleo looked up at TH. “I do not think Blisk holds information that could potentially hurt you, but I do think that he may hold information that will benefit you in the end.” 

Cleo let out a soft huff of air before looking at the large doors at the end of the titan hanger. She walked to it, pressing a small red button that opened the doors slightly. The doors released a small roar before stopping just enough to let her pass through. She slipped through the crack and sat down, seeing the larger full moon shine on the grass around her, seeing fireflies flying around. TH watched from the distance trying to find ways to calm Cleo down while also scanning for hostiles. 

“Mom, I wish you were here..” Cleo looked at the moon, remembering her childhood and her mother. Missing her warm forehead kisses, her scolding, her tough exterior. If she were here right now, she’d be comforting Cleo, telling her everything would be alright, that she’s let nothing hurt her or even think about it. She looked around her and saw a small 3 leaved clover sprouting from the rich soil. Cleo smiled softly. 

Clover. That was her mother’s name. She was a lucky Clover herself. She spread happiness and love to people who needed them most. She always helped whenever she saw the opportunity. She was so loved and respected, and she will be missed. Her vision became blurry and her eyes burned from the incoming tears forming. She quickly wiped them away and stood up, slipping back into the hangers and closing the doors behind her. TH watched her walk back in front of her.

“Are you alright pilot..?”

she nodded. “Yeah, I'm okay TH.” 

“My scans indicate that you are still in emotional distress. if you need anything, I will try my best to help. It is not only my job to make sure you are physically safe, but mentally safe as well.” 

Cleo softly laughed and smiled. “Yeah, I know. Thanks, TH, I'll see you tomorrow ok?”

“Of course pilot. I will be here for as long as you need me to be.” TH's optic shut off and Cleo walked back to her room and sat on her bed. She grabbed her pilot uniform and inspected it, in the process of balling it up, she felt a crinkle of paper and dug in the pocket it was located it, pulling it out and seeing a card with the apex predators emblem on it. Her heart dropped when she turned it around and read it. It had a phone number and email on it. She scoffed softly and dug in the pocket of her uniform once more. with 3 empty finds, she dug in the last pocket and felt another crinkle of paper, but in stacks. She pulled it out and saw a full stack of money. Her eyes drifted to the card again, seeing a message below the phone number and email.

“We'll keep in touch.”


	2. Chapter 2

Cleo awoke from her messy bed with stacks of money and the apex predator card scattered on her bed. She sighed, climbing out and frantically hiding the money and card away for no one to see and neatly made up her bed. She looked at the clock and saw it displayed 9 am, thank god she didn't oversleep. She took her shower and did her usual morning routine before stepping out of her room, making sure not to get in the way of any hurrying personnel to do their duties. She closed her room door holding her report in its folder and makes her way to Sarah's office. She squeezed past workers and dodged incoming large objects that happened to briefly block her path. She speed-walked the office, climbing up the steps and taking the elevator to the second floor of the base. The doors opened and she walked down the halls that were less busy and much more less chaotic. She walked past employees looking at paperwork or talking about pilot missions as she stopped in front of a door with ‘Commander Sarah’ on the front displayed by a clean, polished silver plate. 

She knocked on the door 2 times firmly before speaking. “Commander Sarah, it’s Cleo. I'm here to deliver my report from yesterday.” She waited a few seconds, staring at her reflection displayed on the silver plate, before the door opened, revealing Sarah drinking her morning coffee, sauntering her way back to her desk. 

“Good morning Cleo,” Sarah said giving an earnest smile. Cleo smiled back while shutting the door softly. 

“Good morning commander.” She said walking up to her desk and handing her the report. Sarah took it and set it down on her desk before setting down her coffee and folded her hands on her desk before looking up at Cleo. “Please, sit down. We actually need to talk more about your mission.” 

Cleo resisted the urge to groan, knowing that's a death wish. She sat on the medium-sized brown suede chair and looked at her. 

“I sent my salvaging team out there yesterday around 3 am, and when they reported back they said everything was normal except for one thing: they found a tiny chip in the systems of the titan.” 

Cleo’s thoughts swam, wondering if the chip had anything to do with Blisk, or the titan’s behavior while she was fighting it. It had too much accuracy for a titan with no pilot. Maybe someone was controlling it from the outside, maybe the pilot was near the titan, maybe-

Her thoughts snapped as she looked up at Sarah with a concerned look on her face. “Are you okay pilot? You spaced out for a moment there.” 

Embarrassment flushed across Cleo’s face as she laughed nervously. “Sorry ma’am, I was just deep in thought is all. But yes, that is unusual. Have the techs been able to investigate the chip more?” 

“They’ve been trying since it was delivered to them. They can't find any trace of its original location or find any trace of who might have made it. But one thing they do know is that it's a piece of tech they have never seen before. Said it had pieces of unique tech that made the entire chip untraceable. It would take months for them to crack it all open, or dare I say it, years.’ Sarah stood up. ‘“Not even our finest techs can figure it out.” 

Cleo thought for a moment. “You mind if I can go to the lab to look at it?” 

Sarah looked at her. “Of course.” She said before going to her door and leading Cleo down to the lab. Sarah nodded at the security guard standing in front of the main entrance of the lab and let her in, immediately cleo smelled the burning of circuits and radiation. She followed Sarah through the slightly busy room and stopped at a small glass desk with a chip laying neatly on top of her with tiny thin cords connected to it. She looked behind her and saw a screen displaying a hologram of the chip that was slowing spinning. One of the technicians came up to Sarah and greeted her. 

“Status?” 

“We’ve been trying all morning and still nothing, just dead ends every time we get close” He let out a frustrated sigh and noticed Cleo standing there, looking at the chip. He smiled at her. 

“How rude of me, I didn't know there was a pilot right in front of me. Mr. Robin, it's a pleasure to meet you, miss..’ he trailed off, hoping Cleo would answer. 

“Cleo. Cleo Amelia.” She smiled back before looking back at the chip. “So I see this little chip is a tough egg to crack.” She said as he nodded. 

“Indeed. Nothing is pointing us to its origin or even how it was installed into the titan in the first place. We might need help from technicians outside of the base.” 

Sarah thought for a moment, rubbing her chin. ‘That might be a good idea. I’ll contact a technician I know in one of the towns a few miles from the base, he might be able to help us.’ Sarah looked at Cleo. ‘“I’ll be back, stay here while I make a call.” Sarah walked out of the lab for a moment, dialing on her phone and putting it on her ear. 

Robin glanced at Cleo before speaking, his voice as generous as it could sound. “So, I hear you ran into Kuben Blisk on your mission yesterday.” Cleo nodded, remembering what he said and how he saved her from almost getting sliced in half by a ronin sword. “Yeah I did, it was a surprising encounter.” 

“Did he try to hurt you.?” he asked in concern., 

She shook her head softly. She was still in shock deep down that she was around a man that kills anyone in his way. But instead of laying a harmful finger on her, gave her a battery for her titan instead. She hated to admit it but she was grateful for that. She would hate for the salvaging team to come back and see her bloody, dead corpse and her titan wondering where she was. She shook the thought out of her mind. “Surprisingly no, usually he would since I was technically in his way of getting his bounty.” She scoffed in amusement. “But luckily I got spared by the bastard.” 

“That sounds strange, even for Blisk.” 

She nodded in agreement. “Yeah it was, but I suggest we keep an eye out for him more, he might know something about all of this.” 

Robin looked at her and back at the chip. ‘You’re right, maybe he even knows the origin of this chip.” 

Cleo’s thoughts stirred as a small smirk formed on her face, imaging interrogating Blisk, knowing he’d have information. The man kept secrets, and just imaging herself making him crack had almost made her laugh. But she knew that wouldn't happen, Blisk isn't scared of much, especially not a militia pilot. “Yeah, you’re right. Hopefully, I see him soon.” 

Sarah opened up the door again and walked in the lab, a delighted and hopeful smile plastered on her face. “Well Cleo, you have another mission.” 

“What is it?” She asked, hoping it would be something quick and easy, but much to her dismay, it was far from that. 

‘I need you to drop down one of the towns located a few miles from the base, that's where the technician lives, his name is Dr. Maximus. Take the chip to him and he’ll try his best to investigate it for us. But it'll take him 4-5 days. He also needs you there, since you are the one that saw the titan’s behavior first hand and also help get him materials he might need to dig deeper into the chip.’ 

Cleo nodded. “I hope he’ll be able to find the info we need.’ 

-

Cleo was in her room putting on her pilot clothes and extra ones for her stay, hoping it wouldn't be a pain in the ass but instead helpful and relaxing at the same time. She was glad she’d get to go out the base feeling a little bit trapped in it every now and then, even if it was only for a mission, It was nice going out there, feeling the wind on her face. And looking at all of the wonderful plants, seeing the ponds and rivers glisten in the sunlight. She enjoyed every minute of being outside now, never once had she took it for granted. She tightens the strings on her book bag and threw it over her shoulder, opening her door and walked out her room and into the titan hanger seeing TH already awake and waiting for her. 

“Hello, pilot Cleo.” 

“Hey TH.” She said smiling, standing in front of the titan. “You ready for the mission?” 

“Of course.” TH chimed smoothly, lifting Cleo into the cockpit and walking out the base, making their way to the town. 

Cleo sat quietly, listening to the booming footsteps and seeing the sunny atmosphere the screen in front her portrayed. She fiddles with the folder on her lap, reading the number of objectives she had to complete and report about in 4-5 days. ‘I hope things go well.’ She thought, hoping this Dr. Maximus was nice to be around and not a naggy, cranky, and mean man.  
The cockpit was warm and quiet. Cleo rested her hands on her lap and slowly relaxed her head. She took a deep breath and sighed heavily, trying to be relaxed as possible and not let her mind wander. She was always filled with so many thoughts that sometimes it became a burden to even have thoughts at all. Her eyelids felt like weights as they slowly dropped down, her eyesight becoming darker and darker as her body started to relax and her mind emptied. She jolted awake, cursing herself for being tired during a mission like this, but she still felt the sleepiness overcome her as her body relaxed once more, begging for the rest is needed. 

“Pilot, my scans indicate that you’re fatigued. You should rest until we come to our destination.” 

Cleo sighed softly in defeat. Arguing with TH was like talking to a brick. In the end, TH knew what was best for both Cleo and herself. “Alright fine, but alert me right away if any enemy pops up okay?”

“Understood.” TH grew silent as she continued walking. Cleo rested her head and closed her eyes, feeling her body immediately relax. Finally, she fell asleep, only hearing the occasional beeps of the systems in the cockpits and the sound of TH’s booming footsteps. 

-

“Pilot. Pilot. Cleo.” 

The sound of TH’s voice vibrated the cockpit softly, shaking Cleo awake. She opened her eyes slowly, feeling the drowsiness still in her. She sat up more in her chair with a groan feeling how heavy her body felt. She let out a yawn. “Yeah. yeah, I'm up. Are we here?” 

“Yes, And due to my chassis size, I am unable to enter the town with you. I will stay a few miles away from it as to not scare the residents and cause an inconvenience.” 

The cockpit opened and the light from the sunset hit her eyes. She winced and looked ahead at the small town. It was littered with many houses, a few small markets and stands selling fake jewelry and overpriced cheaply made clothes. She grabbed her medium-sized dark blue bag and made her way into town, waving goodbye at TH, earning a wave back as TH sat down in front of a tree and watched her go. 

The dust from the dry soil flew through the air as the residents went about their day. Some saw Cleo in her pilot clothes and probably wondered why she was here but did not dare to ask her upfront. The town wasn't too noisy or busy, but not dead and quiet as she had thought it would be. She walked through, feeling the dry soil practically crunch under her feet. The loud chatter from the people filled her ears along with the smell of various foods that invaded her nose. Shrill laughs erupted from children as they ran past Cleo, playing and giggling with not a care in the world. She watched them go, feeling a small smile form on her face. She began to reminisce how she was a small child and was a naive little one. Always being happy and laughing, only worrying about playing and having fun with her friends or family. 

The sky was a bright orange-red color as the sun began to set, the wind had also started to become more chilly as the warmth of the sun slipped away from the town. Cleo pulled out a small piece of paper and looked at it, reading the address of the small lab Dr. Maximus should be in. Minutes later she was in front of two large grey steel doors. She knocked on them softly, feeling the coldness of the metal on her gloved knuckles. The doors opened slightly, revealing an eye that stared at her for a moment before an old, weak voice spoke. “Hello?” 

Cleo softly smiled, hoping he’d take it as an invitation that she means no harm seeing how scared and concerned he look. ‘Must not have many visitors.’ She thought. 

“Hi, Im pilot Cleo Amelia from the militia. I'm the one Sarah Briggs sent to help you in researching a mysterious chip that she asked you to research.”

The eye lit up and went back into the darkness. The steel doors groaned loudly and opened all the way as lights flickered on, lighting down a large, empty hallway with giant machines, wires, and a small table that had bottles of various chemicals on top of it. Dr.Maximus quickly ushered Cleo in, before peeking his head outside for a brief moment, looking around and then shutting the doors. The loud locks clamped back into place and for a moment the room was quiet. Dr. Maximus coughed violently and cleared his dry throat. “Allow me to properly introduce myself, I am Dr. Maximus. I help the militia from time to time and am an excellent chemist and technician. It’s nice to meet you, Cleo Amelia. I hope I can make this visit go as smoothly as possible for you.” The old man smiled and held out his pale wrinkled hand. Cleo smiled and softly gripped his hand and shook it. She studied his appearance. He was a short pale man that looked so fragile even a feather would break him. His hands were relatively cold even in the warm, stuffy room they were in. He had dull ice blue eyes that displayed bags under them and thinning blond hair that showed his scalp. She smiled kindly at him, hoping he hasn't been living a stressful life. That would take so much of a negative tole in his health. 

“I hope I can help as much as you need for your research.” 

Dr. Maximus smiled and laughed softly, wheezing a bit. “You will be my dear, it’s so nice to have a young pair of legs to help me.” He walked to a chair and slowly sat down, sighing in relief from the rest. “Now I suggest we waste little to no time. Do you have the chip?” 

Cleo dug in her pocket and pulled out the chip inside a very thin plastic casing. She handed it to Dr. Maximus and his eyes landed on it immediately, full of curiosity. He set the chip down and carefully took the casting off as if he was defusing a bomb. Be pinched the chip between his index finger and thumb. Rotating it, he released a few soft gasps as the chip glistened in the light. “Extraordinary.” He breathed out. “‘I’ve never seen such fine craftsmanship on a chip. Whoever made this much be a complete prodigy at technology.” 

Cleo looked at the chip thin appearance. Wondering even more who made it and why they possibly could’ve made it. Dr.maximus drew back with a shocked look plastered on his face. 

“What is it?” Cleo said now standing beside him trying to see what had earned such a reaction from the old man. 

“This was made by Jackal inc. But how?” He squinted and turned the chip, staring at it harder in hopes of getting more clues. 

“Wait, what’s Jackal inc?” Cleo said. Dr. Maximus looked at her. 

“It’s a company that makes its own technology crafts, well, it was. But I don't understand..” He turned back to the chip. “, That company went bankrupt years ago, and Mr. Jackal, the founder, went missing a few days after.” 

Her face scrunched in suspicion. While she didn't know who this Jackal was, she knew that he was far from being missing, and knew there was much more to the tragic bankruptcy of his company. “Who’s Jackal?” She questioned softly. She knew that she needed to dig deeper about this ‘Jackal’ character because as far as she was concerned, he was a suspect. 

“He was a man who had the brightest ideas to make technology. At first, he did it just to make quick money, but as time went on the world was becoming dependent on tech. And that’s when he began making even more of his own creations. Soon enough he had enough money to start his own company. It was a small company, and by the time he filed for bankruptcy, it was still small. Hell, to me, it looked smaller than when it started. After that, no one heard from him since. Police went to his home and found newspapers on the windows in his old empty house with nothing but a chair and table in the middle of it. After looking for him for almost 2 weeks he was declared missing. Years later he still isn't anywhere.” He sat up a bit and cleared his throat. “But that was years ago. Everyone had forgotten about him. And for a while, I did too.” 

Cleo pressed her lips together to form a straight line. Every nerve in her body was practically screaming at her that something was off. Not just Jackal himself, but his whole story before and after he went missing. Every piece of information she’s gotten about him, lead to even more questions than answers. She couldn't wait to find out more about that chip. Hopefully, it would lead her to Jackal or his motive for making it. But she knew whatever motive Jackal had for making this chip could not be good. Especially from the titan attack that occurred. Dr. Maximus saw Cleo’s face deep in thought and released a soft smile. 

“Let’s not try to stuff too many thoughts into our head yet dear. How about you go outside to get some fresh air before night comes okay?” 

She smiled at him and nodded. “Yeah, thanks. Is it okay if I stay out for about an hour?” She asked him. He nodded with a smile.

“Of course take all the time you need! I’ll still be here working so there’s no rush.” 

Cleo thanked him once more and left the building, immediately feeling the chilly air sweep across her face. The town was now glowing with bright lights from buildings and houses. People were sitting on their porches either smoking, drinking by themselves or talking. She walked deeper into town before realizing she was still in her pilot clothes. She didn't care much, It was warm and always helped with colder weather. She heard two deep voices coming from one of the alleys. At first, they were normal tone, but grew louder and louder, sounding angry. Her instincts took over and she quietly walked to the alley, leaning her back against a building, peeking her head into the dark alley. She saw two tall and strongly built male silhouettes arguing loudly. Then seconds later one of them tried to deliver a punch to the face, but the other one blocked the blow and collided their fist into the other’s face. The man fell to the floor with a loud grunt and looked up, trying to crawl away. The other man towered above him and Cleo saw him pull out a sharp object. 

She gasped and ran into the alley and stood in front of the man, grabbing his arm and trying to pull it back. During it, she heard the scrambling sound of getting up and footsteps running and fainting away. The man stopped struggling and pulled away, sighing and put up the knife. At first, she was confused until she heard his voice. 

“The hell are you doing here.?” He said scratching his head, his voice full of irritation. 

She took a step back. “Blisk?!” 

She felt a hand grab her wrist and drag her out of the alley and back into the light. The lights revealed his tired and now irritated face directed at her. People walking past exchanged glances and whispering. Cleo immediately knew that Blisk was most likely well known in this town. But how could they not? He was the leader of one of the most dangerous mercenary factions, has always gotten his bounties, and has killed anyone in his way. And the fact that this man also had a giant legion made it no better. Even the appearance of his titan struck fear right in some people’s hearts. 

She yanked her arm away and looked at him with an equally irritated stare. “Are you following me?” 

Blisk scoffed in amusement. “Don't flatter yourself. I got more important things to do than to follow a girl who didn't even pack an extra battery for her titan.”

Irritation entered her, hearing the same mocking tone he gave her before. “Then what are you doing here.” She said crossing her arms, waiting for an explanation. 

“I was here doing business like everyone else.” He said taking out his knife and spinning it in his hands while scratching his beard. 

“What kind of business? Cause it seems to me you were about to kill someone.” 

A smug smile appeared on Blisk's face. “Yeah, I was. What you gonna do about it? Arrest me?” He let out a laugh that did nothing but raise her anger more. Seriously, how the hell did this guy manage to piss her off with just his presence? “You’re really asking me the wrong questions. And here I thought you’d be asking me about the present I left you.” 

Her mind flashed back to the card and fat stack of money that was hidden in her room. Her expression turned even angrier. “Look, I'm not worried about you to say until I finish this mission.” 

Blisk looked at her for a moment and moved closer to her. “So, you don't want to know why your mom died?” 

Cleo's eyes grew wide as she remembered the lingering anger and dread she kept buried inside of her because of the unknown death of her mother. She thought for a moment if Blisk was telling the truth. Her anger grew by the second, questioning herself if she should believe him, or ignore it all and walk away. And pray she never see him again. But her gut began wrenching. She wanted to know. She needed to know the secret of her mother’s death. It felt like the world was trying to hold from her for years that led to her dad’s depression, and her constant hunger for wanting to know more. Her mind went back to TH’s voice. 

“I do not think Blisk holds information that could potentially hurt you, but I do think he may hold information that will benefit you in the end.” 

She let out a shaky sigh, balling her fists up so tight they began shaking. “If you’re lying to me Blisk I swear I'll-” 

“I'm not.” Blisk’s expression remained calm as he looked at her. “Your mother’s name was Clover Amelia.” 

When the name left his mouth, she knew he wasn't lying. To her surprise, he was telling the truth. He was the last person she’d think to ever need information from about her mother’s death. But, beggars can't be choosers. 

“Okay, so you know. Now tell me.” 

“It’s not that easy. For me to do that you need to join us.” 

She gave him a confused expression before she felt a tiny feeling of panic. “Join the apex predators.?” 

Blisk nodded. “I know you’d go through lengths to know the truth. This is the only way you can start knowing it.” 

She released a breath and held her hands up defensively while taking a slow step back. “wait..I can't, that’ll be a betrayal to the militia I can't risk that.” 

“No one is going to know. I’ll keep this between us. Your mother wants you to find out this way.” 

Cleo shook her head. “What do you mean? It’ not like she was one of you...Right?” 

Blisk looked her for a moment and looked back at his knife, running his fingers across the back. “She was. She was one of the best soldiers I had back then. She was an excellent Apex predator.” 

Her heart dropped and her chest began to tighten up. Never in a million years would she think her mother was one of the Apex predators. No matter how many times she remembered ignoring the obvious bloodstains on her mother's clothing when she’d come home from work. Her big bags of money she brought in almost every single day, or the fact she almost could never escape the smell of blood from her mother, even on the days she never left the house. The little fake world that was filled with the endless assumptions of her mother’s job, had broken. Every time she thought of the Apex predators she saw blood, suffering, screams and violent people that would do almost anything for money. Even when they were given a mission that had nothing to do with interacting with people, they killed whoever stood in their way and kept going, never once having any remorse. She never would want to believe her mother was one of those people. She couldn't be.  
Her mother was kind and smart. She had always taught Cleo to be merciful when she needed to and to not kill blindly. Her mother looked her in the eyes constantly and said that to her. 

How could she say that, when behind the scenes she was doing the opposite. Tears formed in her eyes, disbelief entered her. Her mother was an Apex predator, working alongside Blisk. 

She felt a strong hand on her shoulder. “Think about it. Don't worry about the militia finding out, they won't. As long as we both stay quiet about this, you’ll be fine. And once you know everything about what happened, you can leave.” Blisk gave her shoulder a firm pat and began to walk away. He paused and look back at her “Contact me when you’ve made your decision.” 

When he left, Cleo collapsed on the floor, letting the tears fall. Her eyes burned and the familiar gut-wrenching pain in her stomach and chest she had been feeling for years had returned. She had hoped the day she would finally know about her mother’s death would come. 

But she didn't know it would come like this.


End file.
